Yeah baby
by Lacey99
Summary: A rewrite of the episode Yeah baby


Yeah baby

The characters doesn't belong to me and all that...

I decided that the episode "Yeah baby" needed some new elements.

Mistakes are mine.

Yeah baby

"Hold the elevator please!" Someone yelled just as Mac pushed the button, she put her hand out to prevent the door from closing when she saw Brumby enter the elevator.

"Thanks Major." He offered her a flirting smile "Ready to go at it?"

"Excuse me?" Mac turned her head and looked at him with horror in her eyes.

"In court today." Mic kept smiling, despite Mac's horrified look.

Before Mac could respond the elevator stopped moving.

Brumby smiled even wider. "More cuts in military spending?"

Mac saw the look in his eyes. "Don't even think about it," she said rather sharply.

Brumby tried to look innocent. "What? Think about what?"

Mac rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone, but the man on the other end had only bad news.

"You're kidding right?" Mac's voice was close to yelling.

There was a weak apology from the man on the other end, Mac put the phone back and turned to Brumby. "They say it could take up to thirty minutes for a technician to get here."

Brumby still had a stupid smile on his face. "Then we'll just have to spend this time getting to know each other a little better."

Mac gave him a fake smile in return. "Let's not."

Brumby turned a little more serious. "What are you afraid of Major? That you might find yourself liking me?"

Mac decided to lose the sarcasm and be a little nicer. "Look Commander, I like you. I think you are a nice enough guy and you're a pretty good lawyer."

Now it was Brumby's turn to be sarcastic."Stop, you're embarrassing me."

Mac decided to ignore him and continued her explanation. "I'm just not interested in a relationship with you, or anyone else right now."

Brumby dropped the sarcasm and got more serious. "And is this a hard and fast line of dating someone in the same chain of command as you, or is it more of a guide line?"

Mac decided to be honest with him. "It's a commandment. I had a boyfriend die in a car accident, my ex husband is dead and a lawyer I was involved with was murdered. Do you see a pattern here?"

"Yes, I do." Brumby was serious first, then he smiled. "Not a damn Australian in the lot."

Mac had to laugh.

"Why me?" Mac was curious.

"Honestly?" Brumby looked into her eyes.

"Yeah." Mac wanted to know why he chased after her.

Brumby continued with a serious tone in his voice. "You kinda remind me of my mother."

Mac decided she must have heard him wrong. "Your mother?"

Mic nodded his head.

Mac decided that she was offended. "Let me give you a little advise on that Mic. That line might work on women down under, but as a rule American women doesn't like to be compared to anyone's mother."

Brumby smiled. "I'm pulling your leg Major. My mom was three times your size and twice as mean."

They both laughed, then Brumby turned serious again. "But God, she was a special lady, and I think you are too. That's all."

Mac didn't know what to say first, then she decided that the truth would probably be the best solution. "I'm flattered Mic, I really am. But I can't start anything right now, I'm just not ready."

Brumby decided that he wanted to know something more from her. "That's okay Mac, but is it that you're not ready to be in a relationship, or is it that you're not interested in anyone else than Harm?"

"Harm has a girlfriend." Mac looked away.

Brumby wanted to get to the bottom of this. "But you're in love with him?"

Mac looked at him, eyes wide. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I think it's the truth." Brumby smiled. "It's something about the way you look at him."

"It wouldn't matter what I feel or don't feel, he's unavailable." Mac looked away again, suddenly feeling naked and revealed. She didn't like that feeling.

"I'm pretty sure Harm feels the same way about you; I never believed that whole friendship speech he gave me. The way he was during your trial; it wasn't something he did for his best friend, it was something he did for the woman he loved." Brumby barely got the last word out before the elevator doors opened. He walked out, but turned and winked at her. "Don't worry Major, he'll face his feelings soon." Then Brumby walked away, leaving Mac to wonder about what had just been said.

Brumby whistled as he entered the bullpen. He stopped and smiled when he saw Harm walk out of his office.

"Why are you in such a good mood Brumby?" Harm said with suspicion.

"I just spent thirty minutes stuck in the elevator with the Major, why wouldn't I be in a good mood?" Brumby said, smiling even wider.

Harm's eyes darkened. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, she's some lady that one." Brumby slapped Harm's shoulder and walked away.

LATER

MAC'S APARTMENT

Harm had disturbed Mac and Chloe's girls night after his fight with Jordan. He needed to talk to his best friend, there was no one else who would understand his decision to go back to flying better than Mac.

"You can't do that." Mac knew she was being unreasonable the moment the words left her mouth.

Harm was surprised. "Why not?"

"Because if you do it means that flying is more important than JAG, it's more important to you than Jordan, it's more important to you... than everything." Mac felt her eyes water as she spoke.

"Wow, I thought you of all people would understand what flying means to me." Harm was surprised by her reaction, he had thought she would support his decision.

"I do Harm, but this is the last thing that I need right now." Mac's frustration was evident.

"You're starting to sound a lot like Jordan, Mac." Harm said accusingly, a little disappointed by her reaction.

"I'm sorry, I just really...I need my best friend." Mac looked down.

Harm came to sit by her side. "You wont lose me, Mac. I'll still be there for you, that will never change."

Mac lifted her head to look at him. "You'll be on a ship, far away from Washington. I won't get to see you every day. Everything will change."

"I'll write you all the time, call whenever I can. When I'm on leave, it will be like I never left." Harm took her hand. "And it's too early in the process to be sad, I don't even know if I'll be allowed to go back."

"I don't want to sound like I don't support you, I know how much flying means to you. I've just gotten used to having you around." Mac smiled, trying to lighten the moment.

"Well, just so you know; the hardest thing will be to leave you here. But I feel like it's something I need to do." Harm gave her a hug and stood. "I'll leave you girls alone now."

Mac stood as well, and followed him to the door. "Are you going to make things better with Jordan?"

Harm hesitated. "I don't know." He bent down and kissed Mac's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then he was out the door.

OUTSIDE JAG

THE NEXT DAY

"You okay?" Harm was worried about Mac, she looked so sad.

"Every time I think I've put the pieces of my life together, somebody comes along and jumbles them back up. Everybody who has ever meant anything to me is leaving my life."

"Everything will be okay Mac, you'll get to see Chloe again. One day you'll have kids of your own." Harm touched her arm lightly, fully aware that they were right outside JAG; he would have much preferred to give her a hug.

"Yeah, not at this rate. My biological clock is going off and I keep hitting the snooze button." Mac laughed a little.

Harm smiled. "Tell you what; five years from this moment, if either one of us are in a relationship, we'll go halves on a kid."

"You and me? Have a baby together?" Mac was surprised.

"With your looks and my brains, he'll be perfect." Harm said with a smug look on his face.

"And what if she has your looks and my brain?" She asked.

"That could work too." Harm smiled. "So what do you say? Deal?"

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." Mac wasn't so sure about this deal, and how serious he was being.

"I haven't yet." Harm put out his hand.

Mac hesitated, but shook it.

"Five years is a long time. A lot could have happened by then. It's good to have a back up deal though." Mac had never thought she would be a back up deal for the man she considered to be the love of her life. At least he had confirmed that they would never be more than best friends, she didn't need to wonder about that any more.

Harm pulled his hand out of hers. "I don't see it as a back up deal, more of a reassurance for things to come."

Mac was confused. "I don't understand."

"I just think that in five years I might be able to let go of my Navy career, settle down without any regrets and focus on something else than flying or other obsessions." Harm smiled at her.

Mac on the other hand didn't smile. "So you just want to sleep around, fly air planes and don't worry about responsibility for five more years, then you have a deal with your best friend so you can get yourself a child... that's just not going to happen. I should have thought this through, not let myself get caught up in the moment. I want to break the deal, because I want a relationship with someone I love and who loves me. I want a family, a husband and children." Mac turned and walked into the building.

FIVE YEARS

LATER

Harm had just put his son to bed and picked up a book to read to him. It had been a wonderful day. They had spent it at Bud and Harriet's house to celebrate little A.J's fifth birthday.

"Daddy, when is my birthday?" Matthew decided that he wasn't interested in being read to that night.

Harm laughed softly. "You turned tree last month, it's a long time until your next birthday."

"Why can't I have a birthday every day?" Matthew crawled out of bed and into his father's lap. "That way I would get cake and presents every day."

Harm hugged his son close. "Because birthdays are supposed to be special. If you have one every day, it wont be special any more."

"But I would get many presents." Matthew had a clever look on his face.

Harm smiled even wider. "You know Matthew, there's a different reason to celebrate your birthday."

"A better reason than cake and presents?" Matthew wasn't so sure about that.

"A much better reason. It's the day that marks the time before and after you came into our world. The happiest day of our lives." Harm put his son back in his bed. "Mommy and I think that you are the best gift we could ever get." Harm kissed his son's head. "Much better than cake and presents."

"I must be very special then." Matthew yawned and closed his eyes.

"Yes you are." Harm made sure that Matthew was asleep before he left his room.

Harm walked downstairs to search for his wife. He didn't see her anywhere, so he decided to see if she was outside. That's where he usually found her on nights like these, the weather was warm and the sun would make the sky all pink before it disappeared.

Harm was right, she was outside on the porch swing. Her eyes were closed, she was most likely asleep. Harm decided not to disturb her, he just watched her. She was the most beautiful creature walking on planet earth, even more beautiful than when they first met each other.

"I know you're there, you know." She opened her eyes to look at him.

Harm smiled and walked over to the swing. "I didn't want to disturb you." He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"I was just resting my eyes while I waited for you. It's a very special night tonight." She smiled and met his eyes.

"Yeah, today five years ago you agreed to have a child with me, changed your mind again and yelled at me. That was pretty special I guess." Harm kissed her head.

"You were going to leave me, I think I had the right to yell." She laughed. "You had just told me that I was your back up plan."

"That's not what I said, you just misunderstood. I just wanted us both to be ready, before we committed to anything." Harm pulled her even closer. "And I think we made up later that day, if I remember correctly." Harm whispered in a seductive tone.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure your memory is intact." She turned around in his arms and kissed him.

Harm deepened the kiss, while he dragged her on top of him.

"I remember a lot of kissing, I'm sure of that." Harm said when they ended the kiss. "But I'm also sure that we had a lot less clothes on."

She kissed him again, then she ended the kiss by softly biting his lip. "Maybe we better go upstairs to see if we can get rid of some of these clothes."

"I think there is definitive possibilities that I'll remove all your clothes." Harm took a better hold on her before he stood.

"That's what I love about you, you never leave anything half done." She gave him a sexy smile.

"I love you too Mac." Harm smiled back at her, then continued to walk them upstairs.

The End


End file.
